eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 33 (11 June 1985)
Synopsis Lou prepares for her stay at Pete and Kathy's for the next few days. Michelle asks Lou if she can stay in her bedroom whilst she is away; Lou says no. Lou decides to try and help out once more in a final attempt to stay at home. She tells Pete and Arthur they need to buy Pauline flowers for her return home. Sue is relieved that Ali cannot work anymore cab shifts for the time being, as it allows them to spend more time together. Their door knocks and Sue goes to invite Lofty in. As she does, Ali sneaks out some money he has hidden in a drawer. Sue returns with Lofty, who wants Ali's keys to start working on his car. Sharon confides in Ethel about babies, going on contraception, and boys. Ethel encourages Sharon to talk to Mary about what she is going through. Sharon meets up with Mary and Mary discourages Sharon from having a child at her age, or even going on contraception. Sharon does not like what she hears, and is convinced she will not get pregnant whilst on the pill. Ian minds Pete's stall whilst Pete helps Lou get her belongings together to move into their flat. Ethel tells Sue she saw Ali walking away from a betting shop. Sue is unimpressed by Ali, but at the same time delighted when Ali reveals he has won £185. Andy talks to Pete and Saeed about getting his relationship with Debbie back on track. Pete and Saeed both tell Andy to buy Debbie a present to show he still loves her. Andy buys Debbie chocolate, but when Debbie returns home, she does not show appreciation for Andy's gift, and continues to focus on revision for her exams instead. Sue suggests to Ali that they use some of his winnings to pay off the cooker, but Ali disagrees. He tells Sue that he plans to gamble with the money, and snaps at Sue when she tries to dissuade him. Ian walks in on Pete, Lou and Arthur and tells Pete that the market inspector has told him he needs to renew his trading licence. Pete does, and afterwards gets ready to move Lou out. Pauline returns home and is delighted to be back. Lou gets a lump in her throat as she prepares to leave for Kathy and Pete's. When Lou finally arrives at Walford Towers, she is not impressed by the number of flights of stairs she has to walk up to get to their flat, and tells Pete to tell the caretaker she wants to see him, as she is going to get it sorted. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode underlines the first time the interior of 23A Albert Square was seen which was then the home of Ali, Sue and Hassan Osman. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't know how you lot'll manage without me.'